Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle front section structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2015-13630 describes an invention related to an apron side member reinforcement structure. In this apron side member reinforcement structure, a bead section extending in a vehicle front-rear direction is formed at a side wall portion at a vehicle width direction inner side of an apron side member (front side member) to increase the rigidity of the apron side member. An engine mount bracket is provided to an upper side wall of the apron side member, and an engine (power unit) is supported by the upper side wall of the engine mount bracket. A position of a flange at the vehicle front side of the engine bracket mount at the vehicle front side and a position of a rear end portion of the bead section, described above, are aligned with each other in the vehicle front-rear direction. When collision load is input from the vehicle front side, deformation of the apron side member originating at a region connecting the bead section and the engine mount bracket together can be encouraged, and deformation of the apron side member in the vehicle width direction can be suppressed. As a result, when collision load is input from the vehicle front side, the apron side member can efficiently absorb collision load from the vehicle front side.
However, in the case of the related art described in JP-A No. 2015-13630, the region at which the apron side member deformation originates is only locally reinforced by the bead section in cross-section, as viewed along the vehicle front-rear direction. It is therefore conceivable that the axial line of deformation of the apron side member when undergoing folding deformation is slanted with respect to the vehicle vertical direction, such that there is room for improvement in the point of stabilizing and securing the deformation stroke of the apron side member. Moreover, according to the vehicle model, sometimes it is preferable to configure the origin point of deformation of the apron side member to be set at an upper side wall portion of the engine mount bracket in vehicle side view, namely, at a lower side of a wall portion supporting the engine. However, in the above related art, it is difficult to accommodate such a configuration.